Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the printed circuit board.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a printed circuit board is used in various types of electric appliances and electronic appliances. In JP 2013-232261 A, a suspension board having a circuit is shown as a printed circuit board used for positioning a magnetic head in a magnetic disc device.
In a printed circuit board described in JP 2013-232261 A, an insulating layer is formed on a conductive support substrate. A conductor circuit pattern is formed on the insulating layer. A connection terminal is formed at the end of the conductor circuit pattern. A cover layer is formed on the insulating layer to cover the conductor circuit pattern and expose the connection terminal.